Collision
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been in a crash, they wake up in the hospital not remembering the last nine years. The team have to help them remember. Lots of episode refrences.
1. Chapter 1

**Collision**

**A/N: So I thought this was a really good idea... I'll upload ASAP. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ITS AFFILIATES, even though I want to be Ziva!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**She slowly started opening her eyes, bright lights burst through the darkness, making her want to close them and just lie there. **

**"She's waking up! She's waking up!"shouted a girl in the room.**

**This strange voice proded her to open her eyes. She stared confusedly at the ceiling, starting to get up when she realized she was attached to something.**

**"Where am I?" she asked, with a tint of fear etched in her question.**

_**This was definitely not a hospital in Israel**_** she thought.**

**"Bethesda Naval Hospital."answered a man with grayish silvery hair, who was standing the closest.**

**She looked up and saw strange people hovering aroung her. They all had suits on, well, except for a really hyper girl with black pigtails and dark make-up. She understood this to be the girl who was excited for her to be awake. "Do I know you?"she asked as she looked at the man who had answered her question, then everyone else.**

**"What is the last thing you remember, Ziver?"**

**"Ziver?"**

**"Yeah, I call you that all the time."**

**"I- I'm sorry, I- I don't, I don't remember you."she said as she frowned a bit, this man seemed really nice, he had a nickname for her, he must know her very well. "Did I meet you on the last op?"she asked, wanting to know who these people were.**

**"No."he said. As much as she figured he was caring, she could tell he was a man of few words.**

**"Oh, umm, sorry, I forgot your question. I remember driving, and then..." she paused momentarily as she tried to remember.**

**"Well, that's a good sign. She remembers what she was doing, she just doesn't remember us. I don't think it will be that bad."he said as he told the other people in the room.**

**"Is Ari ok?"she asked, somewhat remembering her last memory.**

**"Gibbs, I think we have a problem." said the girl.**

**"What do you mean?" the man asked Ziva.**

**"I remember driving in Israel with Ari in the passenger seat. We were coming back from a completed mission when we were run off the road. Anyways, how did I get here?"she asked as she saw the man sigh and look at the others.**

**"Umm, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but, the other agent just woke up."said a nurse who was talking about somebody the group obviously knew.**

**"Wh..."Ziva tried to ask who, but they all filed out of her room quickly.**

**"We'll be back, Ziver."said the man who the girl called 'Gibbs.'**

**"Ok."she said softly, so confused, with a pounding headache. She looked down at herself and saw scrapes, bruises, and stitches, a lot of stitches.**

**"What happened?" she questioned aloud, although aware of the fact that no one was in her room. They had all gone to see some mysterious 'agent,' as the nurse referred to.**

* * *

**They all rushed into Tony's room, watching him intently.**

**"Where's Kate? And who are you?"he asked the group as he looked at Palmer.**

**Gibbs shared a worried glance with the rest of the group.**

**"Tony, can you tell me what you remembered last?"**

**"Sure, Boss, me and Kate were driving to his house. He was backing out in his car, when he saw us pulling up, he started backing out quicker. We pulled in front of the driveway, he slammed on the brakes, but I guess he hit us, huh? We did block him, though."Tony said with a goofy grin.**

**As he saw all of their terrified expressions, he wondered what made them look like ghosts.**

**"What's wrong, guys?"he questioned as they stared at him.**

**"Oh my God, Gibbs, they don't remember." Abby said, as she started crying. "They really don't remember."**

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it will turn out to be a good thing later on:) Just to clarify, it means neither of them remembers that last nine years. Hope you liked it! I'll try to upload soon! P.S. not going to be able to upload this week, due to the fact that I have a sort of vacation. Just to let you know in case it seems like I fell off the face of the Earth! LOL! Anyways... I hope it's ok. I have an amazing idea for how it's going to end. This might be the first story of many in a (fanfiction) 'series.' It all depends on how y'all like this first story so... please review! I'm going to have the next chapters written so when I can upload them, I will, ASAP! Thanks for reading! Tiva forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Surprisingly, I got a lot of reviews! Thanks for all the love guys! I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Oh my God, Gibbs, they don't remember, they really don't remember."**

**By now, Abby was balling, tears streaming down her face. **

**"Don't worry Abs, you don't have it as bad as me. Ziva doesn't remember any of us, but at least Tony remembers you."the stranger said with a smile. Tony noticed he kinda looks geeky with his glasses and all.**

**"Gee, thanks Palmer. Nice to know, feels very comforting."Abby said sarcastically.**

**"What's wrong, Abs? What don't I remember? And **_**where**_** is Kate?"Tony asked innocently.**

**"Tony, you seriously don't remember? Are you joking?"she asked him**

**"Why would I be joking? And could somebody just answer my questions."he was starting to get impatient, wondering what was making Abby cry so much, and make all the others plus some strange dork all fall silent with sullen expressions on their faces. "And when did you get a tummy tuck McGee?"**

**"I did not, I worked hard!"McGee said with a hmmph.**

**"Tony, I have something to tell you, and it's gonna sound very strange and very fake, but I can assure you, its very real. You know I wouldn't lie to you."**

**"Ok, what is it? I can take it"Tony said matter-of-factly.**

**"Tony, today is June 25, 2012. A lot of things have happened that we need to talk about. I know you don't remember much but, I just need you to listen and understand. Can you do that, DiNozzo?"**

**"B- B- Boss... what happened to me? Why can't I remember? Where's Kate?"**

**"Tony, you were in a car crash. You hit your head pretty hard. Apparently so did Ziva."**

**"Ziva? Who's Ziva?"he asked everyone still confused. "And who are you?"he repeated looking at Palmer.**

**"I- I- I'm uhh, Jimmy Palmer. I'm Ducky's assistant."he spoke slowly and fearfully.**

**"What happened to Gerald?"Tony asked.**

**"He got shot in the arm, we got a new assistant."Gibbs said plainly before anyone could answer.**

**"Well, who?"**

**"Who what, DiNozzo?"**

**"Who shot him?"**

**"Are you sure you want to tell him everything, Jethro?"Ducky questioned.**

**"He deserves to know, again."**

**"I deserve to know what? And for the millionth time where is Kate?"**

**"Guys, can we have a private talk?"Gibbs asked them all. They didn't speak, they just left.**

**"That's just it, Tony. Ari Haswari, Mossad officer shot Gerald in the arm. He was undercover for Hamas, the terrorist group. He got into autopsy, he held Ducky, Gerald, and Kate hostage. He shot Gerald in the arm as a warning. He had a get out of jail free pass, so he walked. Hamas was about to detonate a really big bomb. We were working hard to find him, when he contacted us. We traced his call, found the warehouse. We went to L.A. to take down Hamas. I never had a good feeling about that guy. It was a set-up, Tony. We were on the rooftop, Kate had just taken a bullet to the vest. We were talking. A shot fired, blood splattered, Kate died. We found out he went rogue, obviously. I'm sorry, Tony. I miss her, too. After much experience I've learned that after awhile, you have to let go."**

**"Gibbs, please tell me you killed the bastard."**

**"Nope."he said plainly, but before he could finish Tony interrupted.**

**"You mean he's just out there on the loose? Where is he? How come you didn't shoot his brains out?"**

**"Tony, calm down. I didn't kill him, but it doesn't mean somebody else didn't. Tony, Ziva killed him, she protected me. He was her half-brother, but she shot the d*mn bastard right in my basement, and I don't regret it. I enjoy standing on the very spot he died."**

**"Oh, good. Who else died? You said you got very used to it."**

**"Those stories are for another time. I'm gonna go check on Zi-"he stopped short when a girl appeared in the hallway. **

**"Umm, can we have one more minute?"Gibbs asked, looking at her.**

**"Of course."she answered, her voice was silky, and she had flawless features. Although, her body looked pretty banged up.**

**"Who is that, and where can I get one? Is she your girlfriend?"**

**"Tony, that is Ziva. No, she is not my girlfriend. But she is like a daughter to me. I don't appreciate your disrespect. To answer all the other questions, she was driving the car, and you two were following a lead on some drug case, when a car hit you from behind. Apparently, it was following you, I think some go-to guys for the big man himself."**

**After a confused look from Tony, "The drug dealer DiNozzo."**

**"Gotcha, Boss. Wait, what? We were following a lead? That means that she is an agent too, right?"**

**"Yes Tony, she joined as a liaison officer after her brother's death. She became a citizen, and then an agent. She doesn't remember you, or the rest of us. She doesn't remember NCIS, which is why I have to go have this talk with her now. She lost more memory than you. She needs me more. I'll send Abby in to explain the rest."**

**"Oh, uh, ok Boss."he said as he took a deep breath. **

_**This is a lot to take in **_**he thought.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, sorry not a very exciting ending, but I can't upload until next Tuesday. I just didn't want to leave you wondering what happened all week. I would hate if that happened to me so... Anyways, I hope you liked it. I tried to capture the personality of DiNozzo before he was through everything Abby is about to tell him. He was more like a teen-ager with no respect for women before, sorta. Which is why he referred to Ziva in the crude manner he did. He will change, though, maybe not exactly how he was before the accident, but excitingly and more romantically similar. I know this chapter was about Tony, so the next one will be about Ziva.:) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, sorry guys, I knew I wouldn't be able to upload until now so... Anyways here is the next chapter. So I told you Ziva, and that's what this chapter is about. But wait, there's more! Thanks to everyone who has given me advice/reviewed, author alerted, and story alerted. I was so surprised to see how many people liked this story and the other story I'm writing. Thanks you guys! Y'all are the ones who make me want to write!:) But wait, there's even more... just kidding, you can read the chapter now. LOL!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**"Ziver, are you ok?"Gibbs asked as he entered her room.**

**"I think so, can you tell me what happened? Where is Ari?"she asked him, confusion and fear clouding her eyes.**

**"Ziva, you were in a car wreck with Tony."he replied nonchalantly.**

**"Who's Tony? Is he one of the new officers?"she questioned with a hint of disbelief in her voice.**

**"More like special agent."Gibbs answered casually.**

**"For what group?"**

**"NCIS. Zi, you really don't remember anything?"**

**"NCIS... I don't really remember. Where is Ari?"**

**"Ziva, you, uhh, you-"**

**"No! You don't have to say anymore. I remember what happened now. I... I... I killed him."she started crying and cupped he face in her hands. Gibbs just comforted her in a big hug.**

**"I'm sorry you had to remember it again."**

**"No, it's ok, it's something I had to do. He had gone rogue, there wasn't anything I could've done to stop him. He was going to kill you. I couldn't let him kill my father."she said as she looked in his eyes. His fatherly blue eyes.**

**"Ziver, I'm not-"he looked confused. **_**She can't possibly think I'm her father, can she?**_

**"I know, but you are the closest I have to one, and I don't want to loose you."she responded by hugging him back. She was still crying, hard.**

**"It's ok."he said as he smiled, ruffled her hair, and kissed her forehead. "I won't ever leave you."**

**"Gibbs..."she started, but looked away.**

**"Yes, what is it?"**

**"I only remember you."she said with a frown.**

**"It's ok, Ziver. It's ok. The doctor said you would start to remember soon."**

**"I know... I just... I want to remember, I do. I just can't. I've tried since I woke up. I want to remember all those years, I want to remember the rest of them."**

**"It's ok Zi, it's not your fault. You were run off the road by some suspects."**

**"Suspects... wait, NCIS, right?"**

**"Yes Ziva, you connected them, that's good. Do you remember what you are?"**

**"I'm a liaison officer, right?"she asked hopefully.**

**"No, but that's ok. You were, used to be. You became an American citizen and an agent two years ago."he said, with a smile, knowing it was coming back. Little by little, but her memory was coming back.**

**"Oh... I thought I could remember."she said downcastedly.**

**"No, it's ok Zi. You remebered some, that's a good sign."he told her as she frowned.**

**"I don't want to remember **_**some**_**, I want to remember **_**all**_**."she said with a stray tear trickling down.**

**"I know, but you will, in time. You just have to be patient and wait. That was something you always had trouble doing."he said with a small smirk.**

**"Hey, not nice Gibbs."she said with a playful punch.**

**"Do you remember anyone else?"**

**"No, not yet."she replied. "Do you, umm... do you think that maybe you could, uhh... do you think you could sleep here tonight?"she finally asked.**

**"Of course Zi, I was going to anyways."he said with a warm smile.**

**At 3:30 in the morning Gibbs awoke to screaming and crying.**

**"Zi, are you ok?"he asked. "Zi?" It was then that he realized she was dreaming.**

**"No! I won't tell you anything!"she shouted into the air.**

**"It's ok Zi, it's ok. You're safe, please wake up."Gibbs pleaded as he gently shook her.**

**As she started fluttering her eyes open, he engulfed her in his arms. She was still crying... hard. She had a horrifying look in her eyes.**

**"Ziver, what's wrong?"**

**"Somalia."**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so... I finally got the chance to upload. Sorry it took so long. Please review and tell me what you think! I got a review/comment saying try not to overwhelm them with information. I took it into consideration, which is why Gibbs didn't tell Ziva an overflow of information. I kinda wanted Ziva to start remembering before Tony so... Anyways, I hope to upload the next chapter soon! I already have an idea for the second story! If you have any comments/ideas, I'd be glad to hear them.:) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry, took a holiday for the fourth... I started writing this, then I decided to approach it differently so... please tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone for your continued support!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"Ziver, what's wrong?"he asked rocking her gently.**

**"Somalia. It's real."she answered, just a whisper, but he caught what she had said. She was shaking and shivering, imagining that tiny, cold, dark, prison room, more like a death cell. He could feel the tension in her body as he held her, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. This motion was very soothing, and he felt her muscles relax.**

**"It's ok, you're safe, you're home."he whispered back, repeating the rocking motion as she drifted off and fell asleep. Her head was on his shoulder and he was holding her so lovingly, so gently. She looked so small to Gibbs. She was curled up, asleep, on him. He imagined this is how Kelly would be, if she was still alive.**

_**This isn't good, she had gotten over those nightmares. She's not supposed to remember so soon.**_** Gibbs thought to himself, but he would never say to anyone out loud.**

**Meanwhile, in Tony's room, Abby was chatting his ear off. She wasn't tellng him anything major, but was randomly talking. She told him of the high scores she got bowling with the nuns. She also listed movies she had watched over the last several years that he recommended she should see. She constantly babbled unitl she realized he might want to talk, too.**

**"Tony, I'm just so glad you're ok!"**

**"Yeah."he said as he winced from the pain. "Me too, Abs, me too."**

**"So, do you want to talk now?"**

**"Yeah, I guess. Will you let me get a word in edgewise?"**

**"Not funny or nice, DiNozzo."she said with a pouty frown, and she lightly tapped his head.**

**"Hey! Only the cold-hearted boss man can do that."he said as he stared at Abby.**

**"Sorry..." she replied dejectedly, starting to leave.**

**"Hey, kidding! Please don't leave me, Abs."**

**"Ok, fine."she said as she turned back around with her arms crossed.**

**"Can you sleep here Abs? I feel like I'm being quarantined."he said with a small chuckle.**

**"Yeah, I guess so."**

**"I really miss Kate."he said after some silence.**

**"I know Tony, we all do."**

**"I loved her."he said kinda silently.**

**"So did I."she said without registering what he really just said and meant. Then, it clicked. "Oh, I didn't know Tony. I'm so sorry you had to remember it again. I truly am sorry."**

**"I know, but even your apologies won't bring her back. I just wish it could've been different."**

**"I know, we all do. But you have to face reality, Kate is gone. Now you choose whether you sit there on your butt, or go get your girl."**

**"What do you mean, 'go get your girl.'?"he questioned, Abby could be so confusing at times.**

**"I mean you need to go talk to Ziva. Like now. Gibbs is in there with her, she's remembering, but it's hard."**

**"I don't understand, I just saw her once today, how am I supposed to know her? Besides she seems nice, and she's really hot, but she is Ari's sister. I don't think I can have that kind of memory of Kate."**

**"Tony, where is your brain? She killed Ari, remember! She killed her own brother for Gibbs. I think you owe her some respect."**

**"Ok, I understand she killed Ari for Gibbs. It's just..."he stopped and after a pause Abby interjected.**

**"It's just what, Tony DiNozzo?"**

**"Well, I feel like growing up now. I don't want to be teen-ager Tony anymore. No more one-night-stands. I want a **_**real **_**relationship, where I actually **_**know**_** the woman. And by know I mean more than just her name and her apartment. I want to**_** know **_**know her, you know?"he replied confidently.**

**"I understand, Tony. That's perfectly fine. You **_**do**_** know Ziva."she replied happily.**

**"Yeah, but I can't remember. Besides, right now Abs, I just woke up, I would like to take it slow. I don't want to start a real relationship until I'm ready. For goodness sake, I was just in a coma, I just re-heard Kate's death. I would like a break from everything. But I know that's not possible..."he trailed off as Gibbs approached his room.**

**"Good news DiNozzo, you get a break. Take a week off, my orders. Just don't remember it too well, you still have to come back to work."he said with a smirk.**

**"Oh yippee, I guess dreams come true."he said sarcastically.**

**"Abs, whatcha still doin' here? Go home."Gibbs told Abby lovingly.**

**"Ok, are you sure he'll be alright? He's kinda scaring me."she whispered to Gibbs as she walked by.**

**"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'm gonna stay here with both of 'em tonight."**

**"Ok Gibbs, just make sure he doesn't remember the time I sent him to jail, please."she pleaded.**

**"Abs, it'll be ok, he'll still love you, even if he remembers."he told her reassuringly, as she walked out the door and down the hall.**

**"So Boss, can you tell me about this Ziva?"**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this kinda ended on a happy note (for Tiva fans:). The next chapter will contain mostly Ziver, since this one was mostly Tony. I hope you liked it! Thanks to everybody for continued support! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the positive feedback from th last chapter!:) I'm excited to post the next chapters to this story. I think maybe five more chapters in this fanfic... then I'll start posting chapters to part two! Thanks again... Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**"So Boss, can you tell me about this Ziva?"Tony asked inquisitively.**

**"DiNozzo, get some sleep."he said abruptly, but still caring.**

**"Ok Boss..."the senior field agent said as he trailed off and nodded in to a much-needed sleep.**

**Gibbs glanced at this man, who portrayed at a "macho man," always hiding behind the jokes, the comments, just words. But now, the man he saw wasn't a teen-ager anymore, he had grown up. Gibbs took note of how different he looked as he slept, how changed. This man that had grown up under Gibbs himself had learned very important lessons. This man who had practically become his son. This man was family.**

**The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Tony to remember him as his father, his mentor, and not just his boss, how it had been in 2003. At that time, they tolerated each other, that was all. DiNozzo would try to show some respect, and he would try not to kill him a million different ways. Gibbs smirked as he thought of every time he had wanted to kill him. But no matter how annoying Tony was, he was one of the best agents Gibbs had ever met. Even though sometimes he worked in the weirdest manner, or he didn't work at all. That was when he deserved one of the loving headslaps that told DiNozzo, "Get back to work," or, "What the heck are you doing? Stop!," or "You are loved, but if you keep doing that, you are dead!" Those were the moments that yeah, might've caused him brain damage, but told him where his place was, right there, always.**

**Gibbs thought of all the talks he had with him that he might never remember. All those discussions about anything and everything that bothered either of them. He especially remembered when Tony came to his basement and he had to tell him to forget about the recent case, that Tony had gotten personally involved in. He thought about their talk in the hallway, outside Interrogation. Their casual talk that Gibbs had basically said in his mind, transferring a mind message he would never voice aloud, "I'll look the other way so you and McGee can go save Ziva, and I'll take care of that bastard of a person who's holding her captive. But if you screw up the plan, I'll kill you myself, if those terrorists haven't already. Let's bring her home, DiNozzo." His mind went to all those all-nighters they've pulled. When Gibbs arose at 0600, but let them sleep 'til 0730. When he had taken care of them. When he had secretly, deep down inside, loved them.**

**He started thinking about everyone now, all his co-workers at NCIS. But that's not what they were, they weren't just people who you see every day, just ordinary people you work with, no. They were family. **_**Family. **_**That was what Gibbs hadn't had for years. But he realized, he had it all along right there in front of him. That's all he wanted now, all he wanted to have back to normal.**_** His family.**_

**He decided to let Tony sleep, so he went down the hall to Ziva's room to check on her. She was awake now, it was 0500, which is the time she usually got up to run.**

**"Hey Ziver, how you holding up?"he asked as he walked in the room and saw that she was awake.**

**She was dazed, staring off into space as if the hospital had beautiful pictures on the walls.**

**"You know, I'm really loving the decor, how about you?"he spoke to her again, and this time waved a hand in front of her face.**

**"What?"she asked, startled at the sudden movement.**

**"I was admiring the wall, too, in Tony's room."the silver-haired man confessed to her.**

**"How is he doing? Please tell me he's ok. It's all my fault, I was being stupid. I'm sorry Gibbs."she said dejectedly.**

**"Ziva, you know I don't tolerate apologies. It is not your fault, you couldn't've prevented it from happening, even with Tony driving. He is fine, he just doesn't remember."Gibbs said as he reached out to touch her arm.**

**"You know we would've been safer if he was driving, the impact wouldn't've been so hard. How far back?"she replied as she pulled her arm away, not wanting to be in contact with anyone after what she might've done to Tony.**

**"2003."he answered her as he sighed and she showed the first signals of tears. But she had to be strong, she couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry.**

**"He doesn't remember me?"she asked, with voice like a child. She was shaking, and her eyes were being glassed over with the tears that she wouldn't let escape her eyes.**

**"No, he doesn't... I'm, uhh, sorry, I guess. I'm not really good at being sympathetic."he said softly.**

**"I know."she said, and they both somewhat giggled. Just a short moment they shared, but Gibbs could tell he had his Ziver back. Sort of. He sensed she was pretty distraught that Tony didn't remember her.**

**"Wow, is this boss man breaking one of his own rules?"came a voice from the doorframe. They didn't have to look to see who it was. It was the unmistable voice of Tony DiNozzo. He had woken up from his little nap as quickly as he fell asleep. He wandered down the hall, where he could hear talking. He heard a familiar giggle, but had tuned into the conversation before then. He was engrossed in eavesdropping ever since he heard a one Leroy Jethro Gibbs say he was sorry. But then there was another voice, a female voice. He wondered where he had heard that laugh, that accent...**

* * *

**A/N: Well, he might remember, he might not still... I guess you'll have to read the next chapter! I know this chapter was kinda short, but I wanted to leave it at that so, yeah. Anyways, thanks for everything guys! I'm so happy y'all like it! Thanks for reading/reviewing!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry been really busy and had a bit of writer's block yesterday. Again, really sorry... A big thanks is in tow to everyone who has author alerted, story alerted, reviewed, and read. I always look forward to seeing y'alls reviews, and it makes me so happy to know people like my story. You guys are the reason I write!:)**

**So when we last left off, Tony was sort of eavesdropping on Gibbs and a mysterious voice he had heard before...**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

He wondered where he had heard that laugh, that accent... As he inched his way closer to the room, he stopped short in the doorway as he kinda heard them talking about him. He decided he would not mention how long he had been listening to thir conversation. But he finally had to speak up when he heard Gibbs apologize. He had never heard Gibbs apologize, he has but can't remember, and he had only heard him say, "Please?" once.

After his interruption, he noticed both heads turned quickly towards him. He just felt awkward at that moment. They were both staring at him, and he had no idea what was going on. Gibbs stood up, walked over, and smacked him on the head.

"Uhh, thank you boss?"he questioned the motive for the slap, and Gibbs understood his un-spoken words.

"You should be in bed, and you definitely shouldn't be eavesdropping."he said as he gave his senior feild agent the infamous Gibbs glare. _He could make Mr. T confess all his secrets with that stare. _Tony thought.

"Uhh, sorry boss..."

"Well, I guess you haven't met Agent David, right?"

"Umm, no boss."he said as he glanced at her. _She _was_ spicy hot. _he thought to himself...

"Ok well, Agent DiNozzo, Agent David."he said as he held out his hand at each of them and twisting with a motion so as to present them to each other.

"Uhh, hi."he said like a shy little five-year-old.

"Hello."she replied.

"I've gotta go get coffee." Gibbs said casually as he walked out of the room.

"Hi, I'm uh, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr."he said as he held out his hand to Ziva. He sat down in a chair next to the bed she was currently sitting up in. His nose caught the scent of a familiar fragrance as he got closer. He smelled honey and vanilla. He had definitely smelled that before...

"Ziva David."she replied as she shook the outstreched arm in front of her.

"Do you, uh, I don't suppose you... do you remember me?"she asked shakily. He wondered if this was how she was all the time, but determined to find out. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know everything about her...

"No, I'm sorry..."he started as she turned away, and he could've sworn he saw a tear fall. "But, I want to."he said with an apologetic smile as he tried to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. When she had pushed his hand away, he had a slight recollection of a memory. Then suddenly...

_Whoosh._

Just like that he had remembered every single time he had touched her hair. There were many different times he did all throughout the six years they had known each other. And then he had remembered the time he tried to, but she pushed his arm away as if he would hurt her. "I was just gonna toussle your hair, sometimes it makes you smile."he said as he remembered trying to cheer her up. He repeated it out loud now.

"What?"she questioned as her eyes opened, and he noticed they became really wide. She snapped her head to meet his. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. _Maybe. Just maybe, he might remember._

"I said, 'I was just gonna toussle your hair, sometimes it makes you smile.'"he said as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You remember?"she asked, so sure now that he would remember everything.

"Not exactly, it feels as if it was in a dream."he said slowly as he looked at his hands. "One of the best dreams I've ever had."he finished as brought his eyes up to meet her loving gaze. "Could I, uh, could I-"

"What Tony?"she asked abruptly. _It is so aggravating waiting for him to get to the point. Although he looked so darn cute, afraid of what he was asking._

"Well, could I uh, touch your hand..."he said as he looked at the wall. "I know it sounds dumb, but I think it will help me remember."he said slowly, cautiously.

Without words, without sound, she held up her hand, and so did he...

When they touched, he got a sudden rush of everything he forgot. _Everything._ He remembered all the jokes, and laughs. He remembered all the times they got so close. He remembered everyone they had lost. He remembered the crash. He remembered all the conversations, especially the one about pretending. _How could I be so rude, so clueless? _he thought. He remembered Somalia. He didn't want to lose her again. _Ever._

"It's not a dream, is it?"he asked after awhile.

"No Tony, it isn't."she said. They held each other's gaze until finally, Tony couldn't fight it anymore. He leaned towards her, and realized he didn't have to go all the way. She was thinking the same thing. They shared a kiss. It wasn't very long or very heated, but it was a good start...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I guess you'll have to wait until the next story of this first series I'm writing. It's called How to Save a Life. I will post the first chapter the week or next week, I just want to get ahead a few chapters before I start posting them. It will start about a week or two after this one ended. A MAJOR thanks to everyone, especially NotYetLostFaith (Shannon). She encouraged me and was my 'idol.' And I would just like to add a special thanks to everyone who posts awesome stories... I get inspired by y'all! I'm excitied about how many people liked this story, and alerted.**

**Reviews definitely do not hurt!:) Until then...**


End file.
